Cora Ambrosia
---- }} Cora Ambrosia (コーラ・アンブロシア, Koora Anburoshia) is a runaway, hailing from one of the Cyclades Islands near Greece, Santorini. Cora was born as the latest addition to the dying Ambrosia family renowned for their special blood and previous heroic feats, that quite literally run through Cora’s blood. It was because of her power that a nearby researcher attempted to capture the girl and her parents, expecting riches if he drained them of their lifeblood. Through a surprise attack, the man was able to capture the girl’s parents, but she, luckily, was able to escape. Quickly fleeing to the mainland, Cora became a “fugitive”, being persecuted by the scientists and his men in their attempts to get the last living Ambrosia’s blood. Although danger follows her wherever she goes, Cora is not a hero or even remotely close to that occupation despite having the skills and abilities to do so instead, Cora dedicated any free time she has to do what she loves best; writing. Her goal, aside from the assigned obligation of preserving her family’s quirk as the last living member, is to become a famous author by publishing her series “Gaea” which is inspired by real-life events. She documents her life through this form and is known by her pen name Vita Puella (勢い女子, Ikioi Joshi; latin for Life Girl) The few times she has acted as a “Vigilante” she does use her quirk she goes under the name Ambrosius (アンブロシアス, Anburoshiasu) Appearance A girl whose appearance is described as “adorkable” and as “cute as a button”. Her stature, physical features and look makes others take her jokingly, something which irks her to no end. Cora, much like all members of the Ambrosia family has brown hair and eyes. In comparison to her mother’s who’s hair is amber and her father’s which is a dark brown, hers is specifically a caramel shade of brown. Her eyes are almond-shaped and are the same color as her eyes. While before, her mother used to cut her hair, resulting in a very messy cut, with the ends of her hair being spiky, recently, to prevent being recognized she changed it to a bob cut, with her fringe parted to the right side of her face. Often confused for a child, Cora has what many would consider a baby face, due to her smooth facial profile including a small nose and chin but through the use of heavy make-up, she has surprisingly managed to look older. Despite having what many consider a pretty face, there are slight details of tiredness, namely the bags under her eyes. When it comes to physicality, Cora stands at 5’4 inches of height, thus further reinforcing the statement that she’s a kid. Due to her height, she gets remarks about her being a child, something that annoys her to no end, claiming that she is “above the average height” and that “everyone else is a giant”. Cora has little muscle on her body as she despises physical activity but has developed through the constant exercise of having to move around and fight the bounty hunters after her. Attire-wise... Personality Cora is more often than not a shy yet loving girl. Due to the fact that she has lived isolated from humans aside from her parents for a good part of her life, Cora is oblivious to any and all social interactions. She most often than not acts like the klutz she is, falling and tripping with anything in her path most of the time. Her usual goofy nature makes one wonder how she’s actually a “criminal” on the loose and make it hard to take her seriously. Despite her rather obvious insecurities and the darkness she has endured, Cora is still able to remain hopeful. Even when alone, she tries to be a cheerful and positive person. She is able to turn around anyone’s day with her dorkiness and how positive she is. This is something that attracts others to her on her travels and has allowed her to gain many friends. Despite her social problems, she is still an enjoyable company. Although her politeness and kindness are unmatched, Cora doesn’t fall under the pitfalls most who are kind do. Through experience, she has toughened up, realizing that the world is a cold, bitter, place and that not everyone has good intentions. Even then, she chooses to be the person she is, helping others when she can, despite the injustice she has suffered. Needless to say, while she is definitely a ray of light, because of the pain she has endured Cora has a lot of anger and sadness bottled up. When her parents were captured, she didn’t have time to moan and wallow, she was forced to grow up at an inhuman rate. This is why, unaware to everyone around her, Cora has seemingly “random” crying fits at times. She deeply misses her parents and hates herself for running away, even if that was the right choice. This shows that she can be very hard on herself, even if something isn’t really her fault. Although she appears to be a strong-hearted girl, who despises conflict, she’s ready, able and willing to fight back for what she believes in. At times, Cora can be wise beyond her years. She is a great listener and is often the helping ear others need. Even if she might not be the most outgoing person, she genuinely does care about other people’s problems and tries to solve them when she can. Cora genuinely emphasizes with others and even cries for people, even if she has just met them. She picks up on very subtle details, when she was younger and her parents argued, she would find solutions for them. Cora displays amazing emotional intelligence and maturity beyond her years that even elders would be envious of. When in doubt or well, practically in any situation, Cora writes. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Quirk Gaea's Blood Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Author